In Relationship 100 Day
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk berpacaran seratus hari...  SasuSaku HATER pliss don't read. Okee... XD  Don't like Don't read. Plis Flame loh?


**Chara Sasuke punya Mashashi-sensei**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, MissTypo**** kah?**

**In Relationship 100 Day**

**Normal POV**

Di sebuah kelas 1-3 yang berada di sekolah Konoha Junior High School, terdapat satu orang laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan yang belum memiliki pacar. Padahal, hampir seluruh siswa-siswi di kelas itu sudah memiliki pacar atau sedang dalam masa _in relationship._

Satu orang laki-laki itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak dari keluarga yang terpandang. Sasuke adalah anak yang pintar dan tampan juga sangat dingin. Sifatnya yang dingin itu telah banyak membuat seseorang jatuh hati padanya. Contohnya Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Sorang perempuan yang berada dikelas 1-3 itu dan juga orang yang belum memiliki pacar.

Sakura adalah perempuan yang menyukai Sasuke saat pandangan pertama. Sakura adalah tipe perempuan feminim. Sakura tipe perempuan yang cukup pintar. Sakura menyukai Sasuke bukan cuma dari tampangnya. Sakura selalu berfikir kalau Sasuke itu tipe laki-laki yng baik hti tapi dingin atau pendiam. Makanya Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke. Sakura memang sangat menyukai Sasuke, tapi, ia belum pernah mengatakan suka pada Sasuke. Sakura tipe perempuan yang kuat, tapi ia tipe pemalu soal cinta.

***Loading...***

*******Succeed****...***

**Normal POV**

**(skip time)**

Saat ini, banyak siswa-siswi di kelas 1-3 sedang melakukan aktifitas masing-masing karena waktu pelajaran saat ini, gurunya sedang tidak masuk kekelas. Di kelas ini pula banyak murid-murid yang sedang bermesra-mesraan, makan, tidur, main dan berbagai macam aktifitas yang menurut mereka dapat dilakukan. Terkecuali Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berdua hanya duduk dan diam. Benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sakura yang tengah melamun.

"Hai Sakura," panggil Sasuke melepaskan lamunan Sakura.

"Ah, ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Maukah kau berpacaran denganku walau hanya 100 hari?" tanya Sasuke to the point sambil malu-malu kucing.(**Author(Fi) : **Ohok ohok... malu-malu kucing?***dichidori***).

"Eh?" dengan bingungnya.

"Mau gak?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

Dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna, Sakura menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya,"I, iya."

"Terima Kasih Sakura," sambil mengecup pipi Sakura.

BLUSH

Sontak wajah Sakura memerah dengan sangat sempurna seperti kepiting rebus. Teman-teman yang melihatnya pun mulai menyorakinya.

"Wow, Sasuke hebat,"

"Wah Sakura merah mukanya,"

"Wah gak nyangka, Sasuke gerak cepat ya,"

Waw waw dan wow. Sorak-sorak teman-teman memenuhi ruang kelas itu. Wajah Sasuke dan Sakura memanas dan memerah sempurna.

***Loading...***

*******Succeed****...***

**Sakura POV**

**(skip time)**

Sudah hari yang ke seratus aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Kami berdua cukup sering berkencan. Pulang bersama, belajar bersama, jalan-jalan bersama. Sekarang pun kami sedang berkencan untuk memperingati hari terakhir kami jadian. Sungguh menyedihkan. Rasanya aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Sasuke. Ingin rasanya aku terus menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Walau sudah berpacaran 100 hari, kata suka pun belum pernah muncul dalam suaranya. Paling saat berpisah hanya menciumku saja(dipipi dan dahi). Tapi, kuakui, Sasuke itu cukup romantis. Sungguh menyenangkan bersamanya.

Saat ini kami sedang berkencan. Kami berkencan berpindah-pindah tempat. Sekarang ini kami sedang jalan-jalan di tengah malam untuk hari terakhir ini. Rasanya sangat sedih. Kami bergandengan tangan di sekitar pantai. Aku terus menunduk sambil berjalan bergandengan. Tiba-tiba Sasuke memanggilku.

"Sakura,"

"Hn, ada apa?" tanyaku lembut dengan lesu.

"Kamu lelah? Ayo kita ketempat duduk yang ada disana." tunjuk Sasuke kearah kursi yang ada di dekat pinggiran jalan.

"Ayo," sambil berjalan mengikuti arah tarikkan Sasuke.

Kami pun duduk sambil menikmati angin sore dipinggir jalan. Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil memegang handphone-nya dan mengutak-atik tidak jelas. Aku yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lemah. Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak yang terus mengganjal hatiku ini.

"Kamu haus? Aku belikan minuman di seberang jalan ya," ucap Sasuke ramah.

"Eh,"

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku kesana dulu. Titip handphone-ku ya," ucapnya lagi sambil lari menyebrang jalan.

Tiba-tiba ada mobil yang melaju kencang dan mengarah tepat kearah Sasuke. Aku yang melihatnya langsung berteriak.

"SASUKE! AWAAAASS!" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya.

Lalu Sasuke berbalik dan mobil itu menghantamnya dengan sangat hebat.

BRAKK

Merah. Cairan merah menggennangi jalan raya itu. Tubuh. Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke terpental dan menghantam aspal jalan yang kasar dan keras. Sasuke mengeluarkan banyak darah dari kepala dan tangannya.

"Sa...Sasuke. Tidak, kenapa?" ucapku lirih dengan gemetar yang hebat. Aku menghampiri Sasuke yang terkulai lemas. Aku meraih kepalanya untuk ditaruh dipangkuanku. Aku memegang tangan Sasuke yang mulai mendingin. Aku menjerit. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian ini langsung memanggil ambulance dan polisi. Orang-orang mulai mengerubuni aku dan Sasuke yang berada di tengah-tengah jalan ini.

"Sa...Sakura. Jangan me...menangis. Uhuk..." ucap Sasuke lemas sambil mengahapus air mataku dengan tangannya yang lemas dan bergetar.

"Sa...hiks...Sasuke. Sasuke, hiks...jangan mati," ucapku sambil menangis memandang Sasuke yang terkulai lemas yang berusaha menghapus air mataku dan memegang pipiku. Mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"A...uhuk.. aku lelah Sakura. Aku mengantuk," ucapnya lemas.

"Jangan Sasuke. Jangan tertidur. Jangan," ucapku dengan badan bergetar hebat.

"Sa...uhuk...Sakura. Sepertinya waktuku akan habis...uhuk..."

"Ja...jangan bilang begitu,"

"Sakura...uhuk...sepertinya...uhuk...aku menyukaimu. Jadi jangan menangis ya," ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Ak...aku juga menyukaimu Sasuke,"

"Terima Kasih Sakura," sambil tersenyum, matanya mulai tertutup dan denyut nadi maupuin detak jantungnya sudah tidak terasa lagi. Tepat pukul 00.00 waktu pacaran 100 hari kami berakhir.

"SASUKEEEEEEEE...!" jeritku histeris sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Selesailah sudah pacaran seratus hari kami bersama. Hari terakhir aku melihat Sasuke yang hidup dan kini terbaring tidak bernyawa. Tepat sudah harapanku untuk bersamanya. Semoga kau diterima disisinya.

**THE END**

**Safira(Fi): Yeeeyy... selesai sudah fic ke 8 ku ini. hip hip horey... XD**

**Nasya(sepupu): Cerita ini bener-bener di publish ya?**

**Fi : Yup.*anguk-angguk* ehehehe**

**Nasya: kok ceritanya lain sama buatanku?**

**Fi : ehehe... Sengaja... aku emang gak buat mirip kok...! XD**

**Nasya: Ohh*manggut-manggut***

**Fi : Untuk para pembaca, fic ini aku buat hampir mirip sama buatan sepupuku Nasya..! Ya ha... XD**

**Nasya: Hampir ya. Bisa dibilang malah beda.**

**Fi : Beda?**

**Nasya: iya, beda. Yang sama cuma bagian mati sama bagian di cowoknya nembak cewek dikelas.**

**Fi : sengaja... sengaja.. ohoho...**

**Naruto: KENAPA AKU GAK MUNCUUULLLL!**

**Fi :*tutup kuping* karena emang aku sengaja. Ehehe*nyengir2 takut*. Aku takut kau cemburu sama mereka berdua.**

**Naruto: KALO GITU BUAT AKU SAMA HINATA!**

**Fi : Hai' hai'...*sambil gemetar ketakutan(takut di rasengan) dan ngibrit kabur***

**Nasya&Naruto: Plis Review ya minna-san. Plis Flame(loh?).**


End file.
